supernatural_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes: Mohinder's Ability
Mohinder's ability is an as-yet not fully understood ability acquired by Mohinder after he injected himself with an ad hoc version of a genetic modification formula. Characters *Mohinder Suresh was granted this ability synthetically, but los tit when the catalyzed formula corrected it, leaving him with just enhanced strength. Limits Mohinder Suresh Initial Limits By injecting himself with a genetic modification formula, Mohinder acquired an artificially induced ability with several effects. He initially described these abilities as being the next step in human evolution, while still remaining completely human, but has since said something has gone terribly wrong with the formula. Mohinder first seemed to demonstrate simple enhanced strength: he crushes a gun with one hand, he jumps from a prone position to his feet, and he fights off two muggers. The next day, he claims to have boundless energy, can easily hang upside down, and can fall from a height and land on his feet without getting hurt. He also claims to have heightened senses, and he is able to climb a wall without any need for handholds. Later, Mohinder's ability advanced further, granting him the ability to jump great bounds, as seen when he jumps straight through a window in the top of his lab with Maya in tow. His hearing was sensitive enough to hear fighting between a woman and her abusive husband in a nearby apartment that he could not hear before. Adverse Side Effects The injection has also produced less desirable effects. The second morning after the injection, Mohinder's back showed peeling, weeping sores. By the events of Dying of the Light, these scales have spread to his forearms. His hands began to produce a thick green slime, and his behavior became more aggressive and erratic. He snapped harshly at Maya and beat his neighbor with little provocation. He also showed an aversion to bright lights and his veins started to pulsate abnormally. It is not yet clear whether these symptoms were aspects of his new ability or were side effects of the injection. Mohinder was able to shape the slime he produced into cocoons, which he used to imprison three people. Those encased in the cocoons seemed to be almost totally paralyzed. Four years in the future, the effects of the formula mutated Mohinder into something barely human, forcing him to conceal himself when Peter comes to visit him. He states that he "got it wrong", implying that the formula he created was not the correct one to grant people abilities. This future version of Mohinder has an intense aversion to light and seems to have brown, scaled hands. Slime seemed to cover much of the wall in the loft. Curing and Current Limits Mohinder's physical deformities caused by this ability were cured when the correct version of the formula washed over him. He displayed the ability to climb down vertical surfaces. Months later, he has displayed enhanced strength, enabling him to rip the door off of his cab and strike a man with it. According to the writers, all he has now is enhanced strength, the rest was connected to the side effects of his powers and are now gone. However, some agility apparently still remained as Peter displayed that after replicating Mohinder's corrected powers for himself. Category:Heroes Powers Category:Powers